Seasons of Love
by silver-nightstorm
Summary: Not many people understood what they had or how it worked and honestly, he didn't understand it either. But they all loved each other and that's why they were together. Harry/Ginny/Gabrielle/Luna. Gift-fic for Lady.


_Not many people understood what they had or how it worked and honestly, he didn't understand it either. But they all loved each other and that's why they were together. Harry/Ginny/Gabrielle/Luna. Gift-fic for Lady. _

**Seasons of Love**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Words: 1084**

**XX**

part i. Spring 1998

Voldemort's body had barely hit the ground when he found his arms full of hysterical red-headed girl. "I thought you _died_!" she half sobbed, half shrieked. "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

And as cheers erupted around him, she grabbed his shirt and kissed him like she had never kissed him before. The Elder Wand fell from his hands as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back like a starving man. He had missed her more than he could have ever managed and now he had her back. He couldn't imagine anything better than this.

When they parted after what seemed like years, brown eyes met green and they were both crying and clinging to each other. The war was over after all these years. Voldemort was defeated, and this time for good. They had all seen him die. It really happened. It was _real_.

Looking into her eyes, Harry knew it would take a while to mend his relationship with Ginny. There was a lot of guilt, and many hurt feelings and misunderstandings between them but as he watched the spark of joy return to her he promised himself that he would grow up to become a man worthy of her. He would do anything to make sure they could always be with those they loved.

part ii. Summer 2001

It was Ginny who introduced (or, more accurately, re-introduced) him to the young part-Veela. The excessive amount of giggling between the two girls didn't cue Harry in to the fact that there was _something_ going on there that he wasn't privy to. It wasn't until Ginny kissed Gabrielle goodbye that his eyes went wide and he sputtered at the two until Ginny rolled her eyes, sat Harry down, and explained to him in a voice terribly reminiscent of Molly Weasley that yes, everything between them was fine and no, she didn't prefer Gabrielle over him or him over Gabrielle after which she giggled and admitted that she couldn't really help who she loved. And then Gabrielle kissed him and he could only sputter in response as Ginny oversaw the proceedings with a smug, self-satisfied grin on her face.

It was only a month after that the two girls – young women – made Grimmauld Place their new permanent residence. Harry would usually wake up at some hour far after noon and shuffle down the stairs to see Ginny and Gabrielle sprawled on the couch conducting more television research (which involved the two watching television until they couldn't see out of their bleary eyes and making wondering noises as they marveled at the Muggle technology Harry had been forced to introduce to the house after hours of boredom with only a library for company). It wasn't long at all until the three were perfectly comfortable with each other.

Of course, the tabloids made a big deal of the Potter love triangle when Harry would be frequently photographed with either Ginny or Gabrielle. Of course, the Prophet had no idea that the envy it hinted at didn't exist.

part iii. Fall 2003

Luna was completely all right with the entire situation, but Harry was still baffled over the complacency between the other two girls. Ginny was a spitfire in her own right, and her bat bogeys left many the man terrified even years after her Hogwarts days. She was the sort of girl to expect another to love her exclusively and the fact that she was even all right with the idea of Harry being involved with not only Gabrielle, but also Luna was something completely mindboggling to him. Meanwhile, Gabrielle had inherited her Veela genes in the most violent way possible. Easily angered and difficult to appease, Gabrielle could have any man she wanted. Why should would ever settle for a man with two other girls was something Harry could not comprehend.

While Ginny and Gabrielle debated favourite singers, Luna pulled him to the side.

"You know it's not all about you," she said. She was so mild that it took Harry a few moments to even realize that she was speaking seriously.

"Sorry, what?" he retorted. "I never said…"

"Oh, but you though," replied Luna airily. "We don't just love you, Harry. We love each other as well. That's why this works out so perfectly. There's no matter of jealousy over who gets you because neither of us girls could imagine life without each other, or without you. There is no center to this relationship. It's all of us, just like that."

Slowly, understanding appeared on Harry's face. "Who are you?" he asked quietly. "How can you always say what needs to be said to me?"

"What sort of question is that? I am who I am, and I am who I was, and I am who I will always be."

Harry grinned. "That's no answer."

"It's the only answer worth giving." Luna grinned and gave Harry a soft kiss before skipping off to the library.

part iv. Winter 2009

The ministry official before them cleared his throat uncomfortably. "You do realize how… _unconventional_ this is, Mister Potter?"

Before Harry even had a chance to respond, Ginny spoke up from under her white veil. "I think we've properly been over everything we needed to discus before this, thanks," she said slightly snappishly. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd really like this to be official today and not in a year."

"What Ginny means," continued Luna in her white dress, "is that we would really appreciate it if you'd just marry us. We are quite aware of our decision and it's implications and social repercussions, thank you."

"And please don't forget to marry all of us to each other, hmm? We're all in love, mind you," added Gabrielle with a charming smile.

The official looked towards Harry with a helpless shrug. "What should I…"

"I think it's best if you do as they ask, sir," replied Harry. "After all, I'd really hate to anger these ladies on such a happy day."

The official sputtered a bit more and adjusted his purple robes. "Are you sure you wouldn't like a more public affair…"

"I'm sure this will be public soon enough," retorted Harry with a grin as he spotted a beetle in the flowers Gabrielle held.

But he didn't care what Skeeter could possibly write about today. He was happy. And Luna was happy. And Gabrielle was happy. And Ginny was happy.

That was all that mattered.

**XX**

_Gift-Giving Extravaganza 2013 – Week 1 – Lady - __Harry/Ginny/Luna/Gabrielle, "Who are you?" / "What sort of dumb question is that. I am who I am, an' I am who I was, an' I am who I will always be." / "That's no answer." / "That's the only answer worth giving." _

_The Song Fic Boot Camp – Seasons of Love – Harry _

_The HeadCanon Boot Camp – you can't help who you love_

_The Character Trait! Boot Camp – hopeful!Harry_

_The If You Dare… Challenge – sprawl _

_The Greek Mythology Competition – Hera – Queen of marriage, women, childbirth, heirs, kinds, and empires _

_Honeydukes Competition – Blood-Flavored Lollipops – write about a character witnessing/causing a death or actually dying_

_Ultimate Doctor Who Episode Competition – 5.6 The Vampires of Venice – Write about a love triangle. _

_The Diagon Alley Challenge – Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour – Write something non-canon_

_The Weasley Wizard Wheezes Competition – Canary Creams – Write about transformations (growing up)_

_The Character Personality Challenge – Harry Potter – Write something you haven't written before or don't write often_

_Harry Potter Spells Competition – Alohomora – Write about new beginnings _

First off, I would like to apologize to Lady for being a horrible person with no time who was unable to get this done when it should have been. I hope this wasn't too terrible, and I hope I did your OT4 justice! Also, I'm sorry I couldn't incorporate all your prompts. I honestly had no idea how I was going to get adventure in with this fic, although it's there a little bit (if you squint) in the first snippet.

Secondly, I did a bit of a challenge/competition combination spam again, so everyone should praise my ability to combine. ;D


End file.
